


Phases

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Switching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Glimpses of Sirius and Remus during four phases of the moon.





	Phases

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 7/26/18 I reread this recently and decided to add an OOC tag because I don't write Remus this way usually. In fact, maybe one day I'll revamp the whole thing so Remus is more like I imagine him. I loved the idea of this story but wasn't able to carry it out like I wanted. I hope I'm a better writer now and can fix this one day.

\--------  
half empty  
\--------

Sirius opened the door and was immediately assaulted with the delicious aroma of garlic and caramelized onions. Whatever Remus was cooking was heavenly. 

“Honey, I'm home!” He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and kicked off his boots. 

Remus poked his head out of the kitchen. His face lit up at Sirius. “Hey babe! Almost done here!” He disappeared once more, humming along to the wireless. 

Sirius followed him into the kitchen. He leaned on the doorframe and watched his adorable boyfriend. Remus was dancing barefoot while he stirred some chicken and onions in the skillet. He looked over to wink at Sirius. 

“I'm almost finished here, then we can eat. How was work today?”

“Just the usual.” He moved up behind Remus and let his body sway in time with the music. His hand slid around Remus’s waist, sneaking under his shirt to caress his stomach. He nibbled at Remus’s neck. “How was your day?”

“Mmmm… much better now.” Remus turned off the stove. He waved his wand to serve food onto two plates. He sent them ahead to the table then turned in Sirius’s arms to kiss him hard. Remus groaned as his tongue invaded that hot mouth. He pulled off Sirius’s t-shirt and threw it on the counter. He ran his hands down the firm chest, tugging lightly at the dark hairs. He traced the trail of hair leading down from Sirius’s belly button. He worked open the flies of his jeans.

He whispered against Sirius’s lips, “You should eat dinner like this. Nearly naked. I've been thinking of you like this all day.”

Remus pulled off Sirius’s jeans. He threw them aside and stood back to admire his boyfriend. Lean muscle, golden skin, sprinkled all over with coarse black hairs. Beautiful. 

“And are you going to do the same? I'd hate to be the only one.” Sirius gave Remus a soft kiss then undressed him. He couldn't stop his hands from roaming all over the exposed skin. Remus was once shy of his scars but that was impossible with Sirius.

Sirius kissed and licked at Remus’s neck, hands circling his waist and coasting over his arse.

“Sirius. There's dinner waiting…”

“It’ll keep.” He captured Remus’s mouth again and pulled his body close. They both moaned in pleasure as skin met skin. “Let's go to bed.”

“Too far.” Remus led Sirius to their couch. He fell back, pulling Sirius on top of him. He shoved his hands in Sirius’s pants and kneaded the flesh of his arse. Sirius moaned and ground his erection against Remus. 

“Pants off. Off.” Remus tugged at Sirius’s pants. 

“Shh wait.” Sirius concentrated, and banished their pants to the floor. Remus smiled and licked his way back into Sirius’s mouth. He wrapped his legs around Sirius’s waist to hold him close. 

“Fuck but I missed you today. I did two loads of laundry. Took forever - I couldn't stop smelling your clothes.” He rocked up into Sirius. "I want your scent all over me.”

Sirius obliged by running his hands everywhere he could reach. He loved Remus like this - pliable, hot, tender. 

He kissed his way down Remus’s neck and chest. He slid off the sofa, to the floor so he could get at Remus’s cock. He swallowed as much of it as he could take, slurping and moaning as his head bobbed up and down. 

Remus grabbed a handful of hair to hold him steady while he fucked up into Sirius’s mouth. “Oh fuck Sirius. You are so good. So fucking good.” His thigh muscles tensed under Sirius’s hands. He could feel his orgasm building under every inch of his skin.

He shoved Sirius away and took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He climbed into Sirius’s lap and kissed him hard, then laid him down on his back. Remus took hold of Sirius’s hips and licked up the shaft of his hard cock and swallowed it down. 

Sirius groaned and bucked up into Remus’s mouth. “I'm so close. So close.” Remus sucked harder, moving faster and faster until Sirius groaned out his orgasm. Remus moaned as he swallowed every last drop. Experience had taught him how long to suck before Sirius couldn't take anymore. He let the spent cock slip from his mouth and peppered Sirius’s hips with small kisses. 

“Good, yeah?” he asked. 

Sirius weakly replied, “The very best.” He looked at Remus’s still hard cock. “You didn't… c’mere, let me…” 

“Shh… it's okay.” Remus stood and pulled Sirius up from the floor. They kissed again, gently this time. Sirius summoned their pants, handing Remus his pair. “Later, yeah? I want to take my time. I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it in my eyeballs. Let's eat dinner then get to bed early.”

Sirius smiled and nodded. He walked a little unsteadily to the table where their food waited. A few warming charms and dinner was as good as new.

\--------  
empty  
\--------

Sirius opened the door to the sound of cutlery chiming. 

“Honey, I'm home!” He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and kicked off his boots. 

He could see Remus at the table, setting it carefully with tablecloth, wine glasses, and cutlery. A special occasion? 

Remus looked up and smiled as he came in. “You're home! Just in time! Dinner will be out in just a few minutes.” Remus lit two candles and dimmed the overhead lights. “What do you think?”

“It's great! But… er… what's the occasion?”

“It's three months we've lived here! I thought we'd celebrate with a nice dinner.” In the kitchen a timer dinged. “Perfect timing! Sit here and I'll get the lasagna.”

Remus hummed happily as Sirius sat. He heard the oven door slam. Remus appeared, levitating a large pan of lasagna and a small loaf of garlic bread. He set them on the table then waved his wand at the kitchen. Two bowls of salad landed on the table next to their plates. 

“Wow! This looks amazing!” Sirius smiled at Remus, who took his hand. 

“I'm so glad to have you.” He leaned in for a peck on the cheek. “Save room for dessert because I made chocolate mousse.”

As they ate, they talked about their day. Sirius had an uneventful time at work. Remus had spent the day cooking, and cleaning. 

“I finally scrubbed out that weird stain in the carpet. But cleaning that just made the rest of the carpet look shabby so I moved the furniture to the spare room and did the whole thing. But when I moved the furniture back, it looked worn so I spruced things up with some subtle Transfiguration. Not a lot just enough to fix up the bare patches.”

He kept up a rapid, yet steady stream of conversation. All the while wooing Sirius - nudging his ankle, brushing his hand with gentle fingertips, squeezing his thigh. It was driving Sirius mad. He loved Remus like this - romantic, animated, doting. 

The chocolate mousse was surely meant to drive him truly crazy. Remus moaned, eyes closed, and licked the spoon wickedly. He knew just how to rile Sirius. 

“If we don't get to bed soon, I'm going to throw you across this table and fuck you senseless.”

“Well why didn't you say so?” Remus gave another coy smile, as if he didn't know how hard Sirius was right now. He blew out the candles and took Sirius by the hand to pull him to their room. 

“Wow! Rose petals? How decadent! You certainly went all out. I feel bad I didn't get you anything.”

“Oh you definitely have something for me.” Remus pushed Sirius onto the bed and straddled his lap. He kissed Sirius slow and deep, his tongue sliding enticingly against his own. 

Sirius wanted to devour him. He hungrily tore at Remus’s t-shirt and jeans but Remus would not be rushed. He slid off Sirius’s lap and slowly pulled his shirt off. He ran his hands down his own chest, pausing to tweak at his nipples. He turned around and slid his jeans down with his back to Sirius. Sexy beast wasn't even wearing pants. 

Sirius was going to die right here. 

He pressed on his erection through his jeans as a naked Remus again straddled his hips. 

“You're killing me. I'm going to die with this erection and then you'll regret how you've treated me.”

“Oh I think you'll survive it.” Remus removed Sirius’s clothes and ran his hands all over, always just missing the hard, dripping cock. 

“Remus!” Sirius moaned, hands gripping Remus’s biceps. “Please!”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He got off Sirius’s lap and pushed him up onto the bed properly. He gathered a handful of rose petals to scatter on Sirius’s belly and chest. Their soft scent filled the air. 

Remus reached for the jar of lube on the bedside table. He smeared a dollop on Sirius’s cock, earning him another happy moan. He cast a few protection charms, then straddled Sirius’s hips again and prepared to lower himself on Sirius’s cock. 

“Wait! What about you?”

“I already took care of it.” He moaned as he lowered himself. “I couldn't stop thinking about you.” Seated fully, he started to gently rock his hips. Sirius arched his back, trying to push in deeper. He gripped Remus’s hips for traction and pressed into him. “Fuck. You feel so good inside me. I fingered myself thinking of you. Of you fucking me like this.”

“I love your filthy mouth. Mmm… Remus. I don't think I can last long.”

Remus put his hand on Sirius’s chest for leverage and began to rock in earnest. His hands opened and closed on the petals and the muscles of Sirius’s chest. Inside he throbbed with the steady pressure of Sirius’s cock on his prostate. Faster and faster he moved, feeling the pressure build. 

Sirius took hold of Remus’s cock and his hand flew as he arched his back and groaned out his orgasm. Feeling Sirius’s hot come inside sent Remus flying over the edge. He came hard, streaks of white stark against the red rose petals and golden chest. 

Remus’s eyes roamed all over, taking in the sight of his lover marked this way. Beautiful. So beautiful. 

So tired too. Remus carefully moved to Sirius’s side. He sent a cleaning charm over them both and settled into Sirius’s arms. They exchanged a few gentle kisses and drifted off to sleep. 

\--------  
half full  
\--------

Sirius shoved open the door, fighting against some sort of barricade.

“Honey, I'm home!” He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and kicked off his boots. 

Scattered around the entryway were several small boxes. 

“In here!” Remus called from the living room. 

Sirius found him kneeling next to the bookshelf trying to direct the books with his wand. Sirius was no librarian but it didn't seem to be going well. 

“What happened here today?” He cleared some books off the couch and sat down. 

Remus growled in frustration. “Fuck if I know. My dad dropped off these boxes and I've been trying to sort through them but they just. Won't. Move.” He jabbed his wand one last time at the stack in front of him but the books stayed in their pile instead of scattering to their places on the shelves. 

Remus threw his wand down and stood. “What a waste of a day. I got takeaway for dinner. It's somewhere in this mess.” He kicked the nearest box but only cursed again, as he was barefoot. 

Sirius stood and pulled Remus to him. He rubbed circles on his back and nuzzled his neck. “It's okay babe. I'm here and I'll help you.”

Remus shoved Sirius away. “Oh sure. Sex. The great cure all. Now all my problems are solved because you're here for fucking.”

“Well at least one problem is solved.” Sirius summoned the food and a large paper bag of takeaway containers flew into his hand. He inhaled deeply over the bag. “Tiki masala. My favorite!”

Ignoring Remus, Sirius sat at the kitchen table and began summoning plates and forks. Remus trudged over and collapsed in the chair next to him. 

He rested his head on Sirius’s shoulder. “I'm sorry. My dad. He… he said…”

Sirius kissed the top of Remus’s head. “It's okay. Whatever he said, it's not true. Or maybe it is true but it doesn't matter. You're mine and I'm keeping you forever, all right?”

Remus scooped some food on his plate and ate it in little bites. “What are we going to do with the books?”

“Keep the ones you want, get rid of the ones you don't.”

“I can't just get rid of them! Can I?”

“You can do anything you want Remus. You are a grown man.”

“Well thank you for those wise words! How did I ever manage without your font of wisdom?” Remus threw down his fork and pushed back from the table. “I'll be sorting books if you need me.”

Sirius sighed. His instinct was to follow Remus and smother him with affection. But experience had taught him space would help more. He heard Remus cursing as he shoved books around. He finished eating, put the food away, and threw a few spells at the kitchen to tidy it up. 

By now Remus was calmer, sitting on the couch nibbling at his fingernails. “My dad says these are the last of my things from his house. I'm not sure how I feel about it.”

Sirius sat close to Remus and took his hand. They stared at the piles and boxes. “Are you scared because your parents aren't your pack anymore? They haven't been for a while.”

Remus rested his head on Sirius’s shoulder. He turned into his body so he could run his hands over Sirius’s belly. His slipped under Sirius’s shirt so he could feel the warm skin. 

“It feels so final. It's not my home anymore.” He looked up at Sirius. He gave Sirius a small smile. “You're stuck with me now.” He leaned in to whisper in Sirius’s ear. “What are you going to do with me?” 

Remus licked the outer ridge of Sirius’s ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth. He kissed down his neck and gripped him tight around the waist. 

“Do you have wicked plans for me Remus?” He loved Remus like this - unpredictable, turbulent, wanton. 

“I might. If you're going to be my only pack, and this my only den, then we should mark the occasion.”

Remus waved his wand, leaving Sirius naked. “Yes this is a good start.” Remus stood and opened the flies on his jeans. He tugged them down only enough to free his cock. 

“On your knees, Black. Show me how much you want me.” It was only too obvious how much Sirius wanted him, with hard cock jutting out from its bed of black curls. Sirius took himself in hand before moving forward on his knees to Remus. 

Remus smacked Sirius’s hands. “Me first.”

Sirius obediently put his hands on Remus’s thighs. He gave them gentle squeezes as he took Remus’s cock into his mouth. “Mmm… that's so good. Such a good boy you are to suck me like that. Faster.”

Sirius moved faster, sucking harder. Saliva built up in his mouth and he let it dribble out as he bobbed his head up and down the long shaft. 

“So sloppy. So wet. Fuck! I don't know if I should finish here or if I want your sweet arse instead.”

Sirius whined. He hoped he wasn't being asked to choose because he didn't know either. He gripped the base of his dripping cock, trying not to come. 

Remus slapped his hand away again. “Eager for it, aren't you? Turn around.”

With a longing moan Sirius turned to rest his arms and head on the couch. He spread his legs to put his arse on display for Remus. 

“Oh love. You look so beautiful like this, begging for me.” Remus dropped to his knees behind Sirius. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head between his shoulder blades. Sirius could feel all of Remus pressing against him - the soft t-shirt, the rough denim, and most important of all, the delicious erection that would soon fill him. 

He moaned again and wiggled his hips. Remus rocked against him, making him moan more. Without permission, Sirius summoned the lube from the bedroom. The jar bumped Remus and fell to the floor. 

“You naughty thing. I should spank you for your insolence but we'll save that for another time.”

Without warning he shoved two slick fingers inside Sirius. He groaned at the burning, relaxing as Remus rubbed circles around his prostate. Heat shot up his spine. He couldn't keep still.

“Now Remus,” he moaned. “Fuck me now. Fuck!”

He heard the muttered protection spells before Remus lined himself up and slid home in one smooth motion. He held Sirius’s hips but only waited a moment before he started to slide in and out. In seconds he was fucking into Sirius with hard, fast thrusts. It knocked Sirius into the couch. He braced his hands against the back cushions so he could push back against Remus. The burn became a white hot fire that was set to consume him whole.

Remus gripped his hips impossibly tight. “Sirius! Fuck! Oh yes! Yes!” Remus pulsed his release deep inside Sirius. He curled his body around Sirius, moaning in his ear. 

It was more than Sirius could stand with a deep groan, he came in hard spurts on the couch and floor. His vision went fuzzy at the edges and his whole body went limp against the couch. 

Remus pulled out of him and sat on the couch. Sirius crawled up next to him and rested his head on Remus’s lap. Remus stroked his hair while they basked in the afterglow. 

“I love you, you know.”

“I know.”

Remus pulled the blanket from the couch and covered Sirius with it. It wasn't the best place to sleep but it would do for now. 

\--------  
full  
\--------

Sirius opened the door to an ominous silence.

“Honey, I'm home!” He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and kicked off his boots. 

He found Remus sitting at the table.

“Where. The fuck. Have you been?” Remus’s voice dripped icicles. 

“I was running a little late today. I'm sorry. I know - “

“Sorry! Your apologies don't mean shit. I was scared out of my mind for you. You couldn't send me a single owl? No Patronus? No phone call? You could have been dead in a ditch somewhere!”

“But I wasn't. I'm okay. I came back to you safe and sound.” He tried a hesitant smile but that only seemed to enrage Remus. He surged to his feet, knocking his chair back. 

“Of course you came back! All your stuff is here. And I'm sure you're happy as a clam that your pretty little fuck toy is waiting for you!”

“Remus - “

“Save it, Black. I'm not interested in your excuses.” Remus crowded Sirius against the wall. “That mouth of yours, always ready to spout whatever lies will keep you out of trouble. Not this time.” Remus attacked Sirius’s mouth, biting and licking at his lips and tongue. He reached into Sirius’s hair and gave it a hard tug. Sirius grunted, growing hard. He loved Remus like this - agressive, rough, desperate.

“I've been waiting over an hour for you. Dinner burned and vanished. All I could think about was you. Do you know how many wretched scenarios I can come up with in an hour?” He ripped off Sirius’s shirt. He banished his trousers. “Do you know how many ways I imagined you'd died? Left me alone in this fucking flat?” He banished his own clothes so they stood skin against skin. 

Remus bit his neck, his chest, tugged at his hair. He growled into Sirius’s neck, licking and biting the tender flesh. His hips rocked against Sirius.

“You can't leave me Sirius. You're mine. I need you.”

“Never. I would never leave you.” Sirius scratched his hands down Remus’s back. 

“Say it. Say you’re mine.” Sirius pressed against the wall so he could lift his legs and wrap them around Remus’s hips. Remus gripped his thighs to hold him in place. 

Sirius felt the tip of Remus’s cock press against his hole. Remus murmured protection spells against his lips. He paused. Sirius began to shake with the anticipation. 

“Say it Sirius. I want to hear you.”

Sirius’s voice broke. “Yes. Yours! All yours! Please fuck me Remus. Fuck me so I know I'm yours!”

With an aching slowness that was meant to punish him, Remus slid, dry, into his body. The burn intensified with each inch. Sirius shook all over. Tears spilled as he squeezed his eyes shut. Another murmur against his lips and suddenly Remus’s cock was covered in conjured lube. He pulled slowly out of Sirius then back in with no resistance. 

Pleasure overtook the pain. It filled Sirius to the tips of his fingers and toes. He squeezed his thighs tight around Remus’s waist. He buried his hands in the soft brown curls and held his head steady as he plundered Remus’s hot mouth. 

He moaned deeper, longer with each hard thrust. Remus was relentless with his pounding until, with a deep groan, he emptied himself inside Sirius. He wrapped his hand around Sirius’s cock and pumped it fast and hard. Three, four strokes and Sirius was exploding over both of them. 

He unwrapped his legs from Remus but they weren't strong enough to hold him up. He slid to the floor, dragging Remus down with him. 

They sat naked and messy until their breathing returned to normal. 

Remus helped Sirius to their bedroom. He cleaned them both up and tucked them into bed. 

Curled around Sirius, Remus asked, “Do you sometimes wish the moon… that I wasn't always… that things were different?”

“You've always had the moon. There's no Remus without it. And I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Remus hugged him tight. “You'll be on time tomorrow?”

“I've already put in for a half day so we can get ready for the full together.” He turned so he could face Remus. “You are always the most important thing in my life. And I will always be here for you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sirius fell asleep. Remus stayed awake long into the night.


End file.
